rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud City
Event: Cloud City (A Sky City) Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get A Sensitive Nose Butler Alfred: Our plan may be jeopardized. People can hardly realize that you are hiding under the guise of Matt Fein. but ghosts...poltergeists... They can feel the deceit! * Banish the Ghost settled down in Cloud City. (Must be the White Ghost) Butler Alfred: From now on try to stay away from poltergeists. Legendary outlaw Matt Fein repeatedly used their assistance so they can recognize our deceit. A Reason for the Meeting Astronomer Andrew: The mysterious criminals of Cloud City are ready to help you. I'd rather say to help Matt Fein, who you are pretending to be. Give them the finished bomb and tell them what to do. * Get 3 Galvanic Batteries by helping Engineer Rotus. * Get 3 Safety Fuses by helping Engineer Rotus. * Assemble the Cracker Bomb. Astronomer Andrew: Your hand-made article looks menacing! But it is actually quite safe. The main thing is that now we have a reason to take a closer look at the dark side of Cloud City. We must find the kidnapped children! Saving the Evidence Astronomer Andrew: The criminals think that I'm Matt Fein's servant. From them I've learned that using an ancient spell, they've summoned a poltergeist to the place where the daughter of the Head of Cloud City was kidnapped. The poltergeist will destroy all traces of the crime. You should prevent this! * Banish the Twilight Genies from Cloud City. Astronomer Andrew: If Taya's kidnappers planned to destroy the traces of the crime with the help of the poltergeist, there were some traces! And now, you or I can find them! Unmasking A Failure Astronomer Andrew: All is lost! We must escape from Cloud City! The Minister and his bandits have summoned a poltergeist to check us out. They may already know that you are not Matt Fein, and I am not his servant! We must flee! * Banish the poltergeist from Cloud City. (can be any ghost). Butler Alfred: We cannot leave the residents of Cloud City in trouble. What will happen to the kidnapped children if we do not help them? You still have a little time to unmask the Minister. Unmasking Butler Alfred: Engineer Rotus is ready to go back to Cloud City, in spite of the danger threatening him. Make the fruit cocktail according to the special recipe and we will learn the real name of the bandits' leader. I hope this will be enough to save the city and children. * Get 3 Glasses by helping Engineer Rotus. * Get 3 Cocktail Sticks by helping Engineer Rotus. * Assemble the Fruit Cocktail. Butler Alfred: The Minister of Education of Cloud City likes this drink! He is the traitor! Engineer Rotus will take justice into his own hands. And Detective Helter saved by Melissa will help him. The kidnapped children are already safe. The bandits are fleeing. But it is a pity that we have not found the Professor. Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.